Road paving machines can utilize multiple sensor systems to assist in pouring and spreading paving material to form a new roadway surface or mat. For example, road paving machines can utilize sensors to determine road grade, material depth and material feed levels. Because each roadway being produced can have different parameters, such as thickness and width, it can be advantageous to adjust the position of various sensors for a particular project to better sense the desired parameter. There are, however, a limited number of locations on the paving machine where sensors can be mounted to accurately determine the desired parameter with a reduced risk of being damaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,292 to Haven et al., entitled “Paving Machine Having Transversely and Longitudinally Adjustable Grade Sensors,” discloses “standard grade sensor mounting assembly 80” that can be “attached to the support plates 78” using “vertical sensor support 81” and “horizontal sensor support 82.”